Watchdog
by Leah Potts5
Summary: Melinda Phantomhive is Ciel Phantomhive's great, great grandaughter and her grandfather has died. Melinda has come to England to become the next Watchdog and she learns things about her family that she never knew and she even meets the mysterious butler Mr. Michaelis. But what will happen along the investigations that she has to solve and who will she meet exactly?
1. Chapter 1

**Rated M for Language and Violence, you have been warned.**

* * *

I was currently riding in a black taxi towards where my new home would be. As I looked out the window I grabbed the note out of my pocket that was the reason why I even came to England. I looked at the words again and it was a letter saying that my grandfather had died. My grandfather was very rich and he was the watchdog for the queen of England. I took a deep breath as I knew what role I had to do now and I looked back out the window as I watched the trees go by as we drove towards the estate I was going to live at. As I looked ahead I saw a huge gate that was open and the car drove through it as the estate came into full view at the back window of the taxi. I could see all of the trees and I could see the garden. I was amazed at how big it was and the taxi came to a stop at the front door. As I opened the door and I stepped out I looked at the mansion amazed. I grabbed my backpack out of the backseat that I was sitting at and I gave money to the driver before it drove off. All I had with me was the backpack full of clothes that I had on my shoulder and the jacket over my outfit that was a red leather jacket. I was wearing a white spring dress with some tan high heeled sandals and I took a deep breath as I walked towards the door. The doors were huge and the doors opened to show five people. A tall man stepped out of the mansion and I looked at him. He had dark crimson colored eyes and his skin was pale but not as white as mine and I looked at the other people. The man that stood in front of me bowed and put his hand over his heart.

"Welcome, Ms. Phantomhive to the Phantomhive estate," the man said before he stood up.

I was a little bit shorter than him but I was pretty close to his height.

"I am Sebastian Michaelis and I will be your butler," he introduced himself.

I looked at his black hair and I was amazed at how dark it was compared to my dark crimson curly hair that reached my waist but I knew it was in a ponytail so it only came to my back.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Michaelis I am Melinda Phantomhive," I introduced myself while holding my hand out to shake his hand.

He gently grabbed my hand and then gave a light kiss to my knuckles. I could feel all of the blood in my body go into my cheeks and he stood back up with a smirk as he looked at my bright green eyes.

"Please come in," he said as he stepped out of my way to lead me inside the huge mansion.

I gave a single nod and I walked through the huge doors after him before I gasped in fascination as I looked at the huge staircase. It was like a dream and I couldn't believe that I was actually going to live here.

"Lady Phantomhive, these are the servants that help around the estate and they will serve you for your satisfaction," the butler announced.

I looked over at the servants and I saw a red headed girl that had huge glasses that pretty much took up half of her face and she smiled at me.

"Good day milady, I'm Mey-rin," the red headed girl stuttered while she bowed a little bit before standing up straight.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," I smiled and she smiled back at me.

I looked over to her side and I saw a small boy with blonde hair that had a sun hat on before he took it off and looked at me with a smile.

"Hello, I'm Finnian but you can call me Finny," he smiled.

I nodded and smiled.

"Hello Finny," I greeted with a smile and he smiled bigger if it was even possible.

I then looked at the man standing next to him and he was tall with sandy blonde hair with a cigarette in his mouth.

"Hey, I'm Bard," he said casually.

"Hi," I smiled before I looked at an old man that was sipping green tea next to Bard.

The man looked awfully small and I gave a gentle smile.

"Hello," I said.

"That is Tanaka my Lady," Sebastian introduced.

I gave a single nod and I smiled at all of them.

"It is truly a pleasure to meet you all but I am not very used to the whole Lady Phantomhive name so you can just call me Melinda if you want. Also I don't really know what Ladies do so if I do something that I wasn't supposed to please tell me," I explained.

All three servants nodded and I smiled.

"Thank you, may I go to my room," I said as I looked at Sebastian.

"Yes my lady," he said before he began walking up the stair case and I followed him.

I walked behind him as he walked down different hallways and I looked at the portraits in the hallway as I walked past them. Sebastian than stopped at a door and opened it before he walked inside and I followed him. I saw a huge bed with a window that I could see the garden and I was fascinated.

"I hope the room is to your liking," Sebastian said while he bowed slightly with his hand over his heart.

I smiled and looked at him.

"I love it, it is like nothing that I have ever had before," I smiled as I walked over to the bed and I set my backpack on the bed.

Sebastian straightened up and I looked at him.

"Dinner will be served in exactly three hours," he said.

I gave a single nod and I smiled.

"Thank you," I said.

"Would you like some afternoon tea," he asked.

"Yes, I would love to, may I have it in the garden," I asked.

He smirked and gave a single nod.

"Yes my lady," he said before he left the room.

When the door closed I smiled and walked over to the window. I opened the windows and I took a deep breath of the fresh air as it blasted into my face. I could smell the trees and all of the flowers as I looked at the garden. I smiled and walked back into my room as I stretched my arms and I began to unpack. I grabbed my t-shirts and jeans out of my backpack first before I set all of the folded clothes into the drawers of my dresser and then I took my dresses out as I put them in the wardrobe. When I opened it I saw three other dresses and I grabbed one out as I looked at it. It looked like a Victorian era dress and I looked at it amazed.

"This must be my great, great grandfather's mother's dress," I whispered before I put it back in the closet.

I took a deep breath after I put my shoes in the wardrobe and I walked around my room as I looked at everything. I walked over to the vanity and I saw that there was makeup already on the counter along with a silver brush and I held the silver brush in my hands. I saw that there was a small inscription that had the letter P and I began to brush my hair with it as I looked in the mirror. I took a deep breath as I looked at my natural red lips and I pulled my dark crimson hair out of the ponytail before taking off my red leather jacket and I set it on my bed. I walked out of my room with my tan sandal high heels on and my white spring dress as I walked down the hallway towards the grand staircase. As I walked down the grand staircase I could see Mey-Rin rushing around the mansion and I wondered why there were only four other servants besides Sebastian. When I got to the bottom of the stair case I saw Mey-Rin trip and I ran towards her as china plates went flying through the air. I started catching them and I looked at Mey-Rin as she watched me. I held out all three plates out to her and she looked flustered.

"Oh, I'm sorry milady," Mey-Rin said flustered.

"Don't worry, you didn't know that you would trip it was just an accident," I gave a gentle smile.

"Thank you, milady," she said before she rushed off.

I smiled and then I walked out the doors towards the garden. I looked at the flowers fascinated and I smiled as I saw Finny working in the garden. I walked over to the table and I took another deep breath of the fresh air. I smiled as I closed my eyes and I could smell the flowers all round me.

"My lady," I heard Sebastian say.

I opened my eyes and I gave a gentle smile as he set down a tray of tea and a piece of cherry pie.

"Today, we have earl grey tea and a slice of cherry pie," Sebastian announced to me while he poured a cup of tea for me.

"Thank you," I smiled.

He set the tea down in front of me and then he stood there.

"Is there anything else I can do for you my lady," he asked with a slight bow.

"No, that will do for now, maybe we can go into town tomorrow," I said.

He smirked and gave a single nod before he left me. I smiled as I took a sip of the tea and it was a strong taste. I smiled and I was surprised that he knew how I liked my tea but I continued to drink the tea as I listened to the birds chirp. I could feel the sun hit me skin and I looked around the estate. I was amazed at the size of the estate and I was fascinated that I actually got to live at this wonderful estate. But I knew that I was going to be the new watchdog for my family and that meant mysteries to solve. I have always loved mysteries but I never thought that I would actually get to solve crimes especially for the queen of England. It almost seemed like a dream and I felt like that I would wake up at any moment to end up back in the shitty apartment that I lived in, in America. But I knew I wasn't going to wake up and I was happy about that but I do wish that I could've met my grandfather before he died and I also wonder how he died in the first place. I took a deep breath as I smelled in the scent of the earl grey tea before I set it down and I took a couple bites of the cherry pie. The flavor on my tongue wanted me to savor it even more because I had never even had cherry pie that tasted this amazing and I used to say that my foster parents were good cooks but not as good as whoever made this flavorful pie. I continued to eat before I noticed that I had eaten it all in just a couple of minutes and I gave a small chuckle as I set the fork down and began to drink my tea again. I continued to look around the estate and I wondered what adventures I would go on in England since this was where my family lived and also where they solved mysteries. Maybe this was what I was supposed to find out but I knew there was something strange about Mr. Michaelis but I think it is better to not ask him just in case because I do not want to offend him or any of the kind people here. I already had problems socializing with other people my age but maybe this would be different and I had a feeling that something really neat would happen to me. After I finished my tea I continued to sit there until I saw Mr. Michaelis come with a silver tray with an envelope on it.

"Here is a letter addressed to you and it has the queen's royal seal on it," Mr. Michaelis bowed slightly before I took the envelope off of the tray.

I opened the envelope and I saw the beautifully written letter as I began to read the cursive writing.

_Dear Lady Phantomhive,_

_There have been many disappearances of young adults that are around the age of twenty and all of them have been discovered to be murdered in a very repulsive manner. We are calling the murderer Still Kill since he has made still life photos of the victims that involve their body parts and their internal organs. Scotland Yard has been trying to find the murderer for over a month and the killing spree is becoming a bigger problem now that the killer has killed some of the Ministers children. Please solve this case,_

_In the Queens Royal name,_

_Queen Elisabeth II_

I looked up from the note and looked at Mr. Michaelis.

"I have heard that you helped my grandfather solve mysteries," I said.

He smirked and gave a single nod.

"Will you help me on this case Mr. Michaelis," I asked.

He kneeled down onto one knee and put his hand over his heart.

"Yes my lady," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in my huge bed at the sound of Mr. Michaelis' voice and the sun shining into my eyes. I sat up and I took a deep breath as he told me my schedule which was only the case that I was assigned to investigate.

"Would you like scones," he asked.

"Yes," I replied while I looked out the window and he gave me my tea.

I began to drink it and I took a deep breath as he stood back up.

"Is there anything else I can do for you my lady," he asked.

"No, thank you," I replied and I put my tea down on the bedside table.

He gave a single nod before he bowed and left the room. I stood up from my bed and I stretched my arms as I walked over to my dresser. I grabbed a tank top out of one of the drawers along with a pair of jeans and I put my tank top and mesh shorts into the dresser so I could wear them tonight. I got dressed and I walked over to my wardrobe where I grabbed my black lace up boots out. I sat down on the floor and I put the boots on as I began to tie the laces and after I got both boots on I walked over to the window and I opened it to hear the birds chirping happily. I took a deep breath and I smiled before I walked over to my vanity which was next to the window and I sat down in the seat in front of it. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail I put it up in the night before so it didn't get as knotted as it usually did and I began to brush my hair with the silver hairbrush before I grabbed my small makeup bag and opened it. I knew I didn't have to put lipstick on since my lips were a natural dark red color and I put a little bit of base under my eyes so people wouldn't see the dark circles as much since with my white skin people would be able to see them very well. I then closed my makeup bag and I stood up before I walked out of my room. I had my wallet in my back pocket and I walked down the stairs to see everyone rushing around the house. I walked towards the parlor and I saw that there was a piano. I walked towards it and I was fascinated with it as I ran my fingers along the cold smooth keys. I sat down and my hands began to play a melody on the piano. It was my favorite song Moonlight by Yiruma and I kept playing the melody. As I continued to play I smiled and I remembered how I learned playing the piano from my foster parents. I heard the door open and I stopped playing as I looked at the door.

"My lady, are you ready to go to London to start investigating," Mr. Michaelis asked.

I gave a single nod and I stood up as I walked out of the room towards the exit of the mansion. As I got outside I saw a black limo and Mr. Michaelis walked ahead of me to open the door so I could get in. I sat down in the seat and I smiled as he shut the door and climbed into the driver's seat to start driving. I sat there in silence and I looked out the window as I watched the trees go by as we drove towards London. I sat back in the seat and I closed my eyes slightly as I began to think.

_It was a year before I came to England and I lived at an apartment in Maryland just wondering when I would get to go on an adventure and live my life. But it just never happened until the one day that I went to my mail box like any other day but it was going to be more special than the other days. I found a letter from England in the mail box and it had a seal on the back of it along with a letter that held my next adventure in it._

When I opened my eyes I saw that the limo had stopped and it was parked before Sebastian opened the door for me. I stepped out of the car and I walked alongside him out of the parking garage towards London. I remembered the letter that I received and I still have the letter since it was one of the last letter my grandfather sent me. As we walked outside I smiled in fascination as I looked at everything and I was completely amazed. We walked towards an alley and I saw an Undertaker's shop before Sebastian held the door open for me and we entered. It was pretty dim but my eyes adjusted to the darkness fairly fast and I looked around as I began to hear laughter. I looked at a coffin and I saw it move before I saw a man and I froze as I looked at the man.

"Hello Undertaker," Mr. Michaelis said casually.

I was still frozen in place as I looked at him and I unfroze when I gulped.

"Hello Sebastian, it's always nice to see you, heh," the Undertaker said.

Mr. Michaelis gave a single nod before he grabbed an envelope out of his tail coat.

"We need information," he replied.

"Ah, is this the new Watchdog," the Undertaker grinned.

I took a deep breath and I relaxed my body.

"I am Melinda Phantomhive," I said formally.

The Undertaker laughed and I stood there just watching him.

"Next time you'll have to pay a price but right now since you're new I'll give you information for free," the Undertaker laughed.

I nodded and crossed my arms.

"Well, all of the corpses were missing different parts of the body," the Undertaker began.

"Like you mean that there was a different piece missing from each body,' I asked.

The Undertaker grinned and nodded. I put my hand on my chin and began to ponder.

"Okay, thank you," I said before I walked outside.

Sebastian followed me and he had a confused expression on his face.

"You already got all of the information," he asked.

"Yes, we know that each time the killer takes a picture of the body part and also every time he keeps that part. Why would he keep that part when he could've just thrown it away," I explained.

Sebastian nodded and put his finger on his chin as he began to ponder. I smirked and began to walk as he followed me. I walked into an alley and I walked over to a trash bin. When I opened it there were different body parts in it and I looked at Sebastian with a smirk. He looked at me slightly confused and I closed it as I took a deep breath.

"If you keep body parts for too long it will definitely stink and also this trash bin is where most of the murders are," I explained.

Sebastian gave a single nod as he smirked and I smirked back before I heard high heeled shoes. I dragged Sebastian behind the garbage bin and I looked around the corner to see someone coming towards the bin. The person was wearing a long red coat along with his dark red hair flowing behind him, his black pants looked almost like skinny jeans and he wore a brown vest over his white blouse along with the black high heeled ankle boots. I honestly didn't know if it was a girl or a guy but when he turned to the side I knew it was a guy and I saw him grin widely to show his shark like teeth.

"Ooh, Sebas-chan I know you're here," the red thing cooed before it looked my way and I quickly leaned against the wall.

I looked at Mr. Michaelis and he looked disgusted. I could hear the high heeled man coming towards us and then I saw his shadow before I saw his foot. I gulped and my eyes went wide before they went wider when the red headed thing appeared in front of me. The red head saw me and Mr. Michaelis and I thought I saw a hint of jealously in his eyes before it turned into pure hatred. It lunged for me before I leaned back on my back and pushed my legs with all of my strength to send the red headed thing flying into the wall across from me and I stood up.

"What do you see in her," it growled.

I clenched my fists and I glared at him.

"Are you the murderer," I asked.

It stood up straight and it flicked its hair over its shoulder before it looked at me in disgust.

"I haven't murdered anyone and who are you," it growled.

I stood up and unclenched my fists.

"I am Lady Melinda Phantomhive," I answered.

The thing's eyes widened and it looked at Mr. Michaelis shocked.

"This is the next watchdog," it said in disbelief.

"Yes, Lady Melinda is the new heir to the Phantomhive estate," Mr. Michaelis said while standing up.

"Did she make a contract," the thing asked while putting his hands on his hips.

"No," Mr. Michaelis said.

"What contract," I asked.

The thing giggled and looked at me.

"Sebas-chan is a demon," it said.

"Why does not surprise me," I said casually.

Mr. Michaelis looked at me and arched an eyebrow. I continued to look at the red thing and I crossed my arms.

"So what are you, are you some kind of dragon," I asked.

"My Lady, Grell Sutcliff is a God of Death," Mr. Michaelis began before I interrupted.

"Otherwise known as the Grim reaper, I would've thought that Grim Reapers would look more mature while doing their job so they didn't attract attention," I finished.

"They do look more professional except from Grell," I heard a male say before I turned my head up to see a man on a roof with brunette hair.

He pushed his glasses up with his garden clippers before he jumped and landed next to Grell on his feet.

"So you are the next Watchdog," the brunette said.

"Yes," I said casually.

"I am William T. Spears," the brunette said while pushing his glasses up again.

I gave a single nod and I watched him.

"I'm Melinda Phantomhive but I like to be called Melinda," I introduced myself.

William gave a single nod and looked at Mr. Michaelis.

"So is this your new contract," William asked.

"I am not his contract and I will not sell my soul to a demon like how the rest of my family did," I said.

Mr. Michaelis looked at me shocked and I looked at him.

"I do not want to regret my decision so if you'll excuse me," I said before I began walking.

"So you are attached to the house until she dies and you don't even get a soul," I heard William say before I smirked as I walked out of the alley.

"I'm not going to be brainless like my family," I said before I walked over to the limo in the parking garage and I sat down in the seat that I sat in before. I waited there for an hour before Mr. Michaelis came back and he drove back to the Phantomhive estate. I sat back in my seat and looked out the window as I watched everything speed past us as I crossed my arms and closed my eyes. I then fell into a deep sleep and there was going to be one big surprise when I would wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I woke up I took a deep breath as I got up from my bed and I saw that Mr. Michaelis wasn't there so I got ready for another day. I grabbed a black wife beater shirt with my usual black skinny jeans and I put my black converse on before I walked out of my room. I walked down the stairs and I took a deep breath as I saw that everyone wasn't there.

"I wonder where everyone is," I muttered.

I then heard some people talking and I walked towards a room and I opened the door to have streamers fly into my face.

"Happy birthday," I heard several people exclaim.

When I opened my eyes I saw that the whole parlor was decorated in red and black. I gasped and I looked at them.

"Do you like it milady," Mey-Rin asked.

"I love it," I smiled.

I saw Mr. Michaelis standing in the corner while talking to a brunette next to him and I walked towards them.

"Hello Mr. Michaelis," I greeted.

"Hello my lady," Mr. Michaelis said while having his hand over his heart and slightly bowed.

I looked at the male standing next to him and I noticed he had long brown hair with a red ribbon holding it in a ponytail.

"My lady this is Grell Sutcliff," Mr. Michaelis said.

My eyes widened and I looked at the brunette.

"You're the man I saw in the alley yesterday," I replied.

The brunette grinned and showed his shark like teeth.

"She is smart just like you said Sebby," he grinned.

Mr. Michaelis shuttered and looked at me.

"My lady the Shinigami are also trying to find the murderer because the murderer has stolen the records of the victims he has killed," Mr. Michaelis explained.

"So I'm guessing we are working with the Shinigami," I said.

Mr. Michaelis gave a single nod and I looked at Grell.

"Please come with me to my office so we can make plans on how to capture the murderer," I said before I walked towards my study.

When I walked into my study he walked in first and I walked in after him. Mr. Michaelis almost came in before I looked at him.

"Mr. Michaelis, please go back to the parlor and talk to the other servants while I am absent," I said.

He gave a single nod and walked away before I closed the door. Grell took his hair out of the ponytail and combed a comb through it to reveal his bright red hair. I walked over to my desk and I sat down across from him.

"Mr. Sutcliff, I have a feeling that the person was a doctor since the missing pieces were all clean cuts and none of them were jagged. I am thinking that this must be a professional and also the person must be able to take pictures. So the person must be a surgeon and a photographer," I explained.

Grell sat across from me and looked at his nails while he had his legs crossed.

"Did you listen to anything I just said," I asked slightly irritated.

"Yes first off I am a miss not a mister and second off I don't know what you explained," he said while looking at his nails still.

It growled in irritation and I gripped my hair with my hands.

"You have your great aunt's hair," he said.

I arched an eyebrow and I looked at him.

"You knew my great aunt," I asked.

"Yes I even knew your grandfather Ciel, he was such a brat and he kept my Sebby away from me," he replied while he looked at me at the corner of my eye.

"But then that would make him my great grandfather since Ciel was born in the late eighteen hundreds while my father was born in a little bit later than the middle of the twentieth century," I said.

Grell grinned and he looked at me in the eyes.

"Your grandfather was a demon," he grinned.

My eyes widened and I looked at him.

"But would that make me a demon too," I asked hesitantly.

"It would but somehow you are a full human and I am sorry about your parents' deaths when they died on your third birthday," he grinned.

I looked down at my hands and I closed my eyes lightly.

"I know that you still play the piano especially when you play your mother's lullaby," he smirked.

I looked up at him and I saw that he was shocked about the anger in my eyes.

"Don't talk about them," I said before I got a cold expression on my face as I stood up.

"Mr. Sutcliff I shall be leaving now and also all of the lords and ladies will be at the ball this weekend. If you and your fellow Shinigami want to find the murderer I suggest you go to the ball this weekend but stay out of my way," I said before I left the room.

I saw Mr. Michaelis before I walked past him towards the exit of the mansion and I walked outside. I began to walk towards London and I took a deep breath as I still held the emotionless expression on my face as I continued to walk down the road.

_"Ugh, you're a cursed child because your family has died because of you," my foster mother said in disgust before she slapped me and I fell to the ground._

I remember that memory of when I was beaten the first time I met my foster mother and the beating never ceased when I lived there.

_"You are a shame to your family," my foster mother exclaimed before she punched me because I accidently used the black paint on the stair case instead of the brown chestnut paint._

I continued to walk as I continued to remember my past and then I began to run.

_"You should've never been born," my foster mother growled before she started choking me._

As my anger grew up in me I started running faster and then I was already running through London before I stopped running in an alley.

_"If you dare go to London I will personally call the cops on you and kill you," my foster mother growled before I left the house towards the apartment building that I would hide in until I found enough money to go to London._

I clenched my fists as I continued to remember everything and then it began to rain.

_I was in my bathroom at the apartment and I was dying my milk chocolate colored brown hair into the dark crimson color. I looked at the note on the counter and I took a deep breath as I began to pack my stuff after packing everything._

_"I will not shame you grandfather," I muttered before I got into the taxi with my backpack and it drove towards the airport._

I looked up from looking at my feet and my hair was soaking wet as I looked at the wall ahead of me.

"I will solve this case and show that I can be the next Watchdog in the Phantomhive family," I growled.

I heard someone laugh behind me and I knew it was Mr. Michaelis as I turned around to look at him.

"You are very much like your grandfather," he smirked.

"No, you're wrong," I smirked.

He looked at me and arched an eyebrow as I continued to smirk.

"I am nothing like my family and I never will be like them. I will not make the same mistakes as them because I will solve this case without your help even if I die in solving it," I smirked.

He smirked and looked at me.

"You have a very delicious soul it would make any demon jealous and lust for you," he smirked.

"Then I'll kill them if they get in my way and I will not hesitate on killing you if you try to devour my soul," I smirked.

"It would be a pleasure to see you try," he smirked as he gave a small bow with his hand over his heart.

I looked at him before I looked up at the sky and I knew that I was soaking wet but I honestly didn't care. I was going to find a way to free my grandfather from Mr. Michaelis and I was going to find out who killed my parents. I will not make the same mistakes as my grandfather and the rest of my family but I will make sure I will kill all of the demons that get in my way. I ran over to the fire escape and I began to climb up it as I climbed towards the roof and I could feel Mr. Michaelis watching me but I continued to climb. When I got to the roof I looked at London and I took a deep breath.

"I will protect London from every demon and any creature that will steal their souls so they can't be free," I muttered.

I then looked at Big Ben and I put my hand over my heart.

"I vow with my life that I will protect London and kill anything that will get in my way. I will work with the Shinigami this time but they will be in danger in the future if I decide so," I vowed before I started running across the rooftops.

I continued to run and when I saw an alley appear I gained momentum before I jumped over the alley onto the next roof. I stopped and looked behind me before I continued to run and I smirked.

**Three Days Later**

It was the time of the ball and I was currently getting my black corset dress on. I looked in the mirror slightly as I continued to tie the laces that were on my back and after I finished tying them I walked over to my vanity. I sat down on the seat and I grabbed my makeup bag out as I took out my mascara and I applied it to my eyelashes before I put some more black makeup on. As I applied the black lipstick on I looked at the mask that I was going to put on and when I finished the lipstick I put all of the makeup back in my makeup bag before I put the makeup bag away. I then grabbed my mask and put it over my face as I looked into my reflection I looked at the black lace mask on my face that had silver touches to it so it wasn't completely black and then I grabbed the small black rose pendant that I found in one of the drawers earlier this week. I pulled my hair up into a ponytail and then I stuck it in between the rubber band that was holding my hair up. I got up and I put my black strap high heels on before I walked out of my room towards the exit of the mansion. I saw Mr. Michaelis and he looked at me.

"My lady are you sure you want to go with them alone," Mr. Michaelis asked as I looked at the group of men in front of me.

There were five men in front of me if you included Grell even though he didn't want to be included as a man but I still included him. They all looked at me and I looked at Mr. Michaelis.

"Mr. Michaelis I will be going to the ball without you and you may have a break tonight," I said emotionlessly before I walked past the Shinigami.

"Senpai, she kind of reminds me of you," I heard the young blonde n' brunette say while I walked past him.

The Shinigami followed me and they were surprised that I wanted to walk all the way to the ball but I knew that it was only a mile away. I looked at them and they stood there in shock as I put my hands on my hips.

"Just because I want to walk doesn't mean that you have to," I said before I continued walking.

I heard someone run up to me and I saw that it was the young brunette n' blonde.

"I'll walk with you since you have no idea what kind of people can come after you," he said.

"I'm sorry but you're talking to the girl that actually kicked Grell Sutcliff away from her with one kick and he went flying into a wall," I said, "So I think I can take care of myself."

"Whoa really," he said in awe.

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I continued walking. As we got closer to the mansion we were supposed to go to I began seeing the lights and I walked towards the door. A man opened the door and I had a strange feeling about him before the Shinigami and I entered the mansion. I could hear laughter and I could see people dancing as I walked over to a corner to watch and I saw the young blonde n' brunette walk up to me.

"Would you like to dance," he asked.

"I'm sorry but I do not dance," I apologized before I walked away.

"It looks like you just got burned kid," I heard the other blonde n' brunette say.

I walked towards a food table and I took a deep breath as I readjusted my mask.

"Are you Lady Phantomhive," I heard a male ask.

I turned and I saw a man with navy blue hair look at me behind a white mask that had one closed eyelid while the other was open to reveal a beautiful midnight blue eye.

"Yes," I asked.

"I was a friend of your grandfather's," he explained.

"Oh, it's a pleasure to meet you," I said while slightly bowing my head.

"I am sorry for your loss," he apologized though I could sense the emotionless tone.

"It is okay I know that people die and that people always die it is a part of life," I said.

The navy haired man gave a single nod before he walked off and I looked at the dance floor.

"Ms. Phantomhive," I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned around to see Mr. Spears in a black suit along with  
a normal black mask as I looked into his bright yellow green eyes.

"Yes Mr. Spears," I replied.

"Would you like to have this dance," he asked while he held out his hand.

I gave a single nod as I caught onto what he was meaning and I saw my main suspect in the reflection of his glasses. I grabbed his hand and he led me out onto the dance floor as we began to dance gracefully.

"I am truly sorry Mr. Spears if I am not a very talented dancer," I apologized in advance before he looked at me in slight shock.

"You do not know how to dance," he asked.

"No, I do not I was never really a dancer," I knew I lied but it was the only way to cover my past up.

"I know you are lying," he said in emotionless tone.

"Well I do not particularly like dancing and also I was never even taught how," I replied in my cold tone.

He gave a single nod as we continued to dance along to Masquerade by Aram Khachaturyan and I continued to look into his eyes as he looked at my eyes too. We gave each other ice cold glares and we didn't notice that the other Shinigami were watching us.

"Why do you let such demon filth be your butler," he asked in his ice cold tone.

"I had no choice he is after all attached to my family," I replied emotionlessly.

"Why would you make a contract with such filth," he asked in disgust.

"I never made a contract with him and I never will," I answered with a glare.

"Then why have him as your butler," he asked.

"I am only letting him stay until this investigation is finished because he knows too much information and also I am trying to solve a personal investigation," I explained.

"And what would that personal investigation be," he asked.

"The murders of my family," I answered.

He looked at me slightly shocked but then got his composure back and the song ended before I walked away from him. I walked towards the snack table and I looked at the dance floor as another song began to play. I took a deep breath as I looked around and I saw that none of my suspects were there except for one. I walked over to the host of the party and I looked at him in the eyes.

"Lord Trancy," I said with a slight curtsey before he looked at me in the eyes.

He had a mask that was purple and I saw that he was wearing hooker shorts along with a long purple coat.

"You must be the rumored Lady Phantomhive," he smirked.

"Wow I can't believe rumors spread that fast," I said sarcastically which made him laugh.

I continued to watch him as I looked at the corner of my eye to see the Shinigami looking at one spot. I looked at where they were looking and it was some kind of butler.

"Oh, this is my butler Claude, Claude this is Lady Phantomhive," Lord Trancy introduced.

I gave a single nod and he looked at me before I looked at Lord Trancy.

"This is a lovely party," I complimented.

Lord Trancy smirked and nodded.

"Yes it is," he said.

"So have you heard of the murders lately," I asked.

"Oh yes, I have heard about them though they are quite entertaining to read about," he smirked.

I gave a single nod and I took a deep breath.

"I must be leaving," I said.

"Really oh why," he asked in a slight whiney tone.

"I must be getting back to my estate but maybe we can make a date to see each other again if I can fit it into my schedule," I replied.

Lord Trancy smiled and nodded.

"Then I will see you then," he smiled as I gave a single nod and waked away.

I walked towards the Shinigami and I looked at them.

"It's not him," I said before I walked outside and the Shinigami followed me.

"How do you know it's not him," the short brunette asked.

"Well first off he has no motive and if he did want to have any more victims he would've had to make sure they came to the ball," I explained.

I then stopped and turned towards them.

"Also if it is him my personal spy will tell me because he will be following him," I replied before I walked back towards my mansion.

When we got back to the mansion I saw the Shinigami open a portal before they disappeared into it and I walked inside my mansion. I walked up to my room and I took a deep breath as I leaned against my door. I then noticed something sticking out from under the bed and I walked over to it as I picked it up. I looked at the cover and it was a dark blue hardback book. I opened the book to see a page of beautiful cursive writing and I sat on the edge of my bed as I began to read.

_Dear Melinda,_

_I am your grandfather Ciel Phantomhive and I have wrote this journal so you can learn about everything that has happened to me and also learn about everyone I knew about. Well, let me tell you about myself first, I was born human in the year eighteen seventy-five on December fourteenth. I lived a happy life before the night of my tenth birthday because my family died on that day from a fire. I think that is one thing that we have in common since your parents also died on your birthday just it was your third birthday and I am glad that you have decided to continue the Phantomhive family. When I was ten and I was desperate from being humiliated I asked Sebastian for a contract, to receive revenge from whoever killed my parents. I got my revenge and when my soul was to be devoured by Sebastian he found out that I had no soul so he brought me back to life and I met Alois Trancy. He was a strange boy but he did die in the end and I became a demon where Sebastian was in a contract with me forever. I hope these entries will help you learn more about the people around you and the other things that are out there while you do your investigations as the Watchdog of England._

_Sincerely,_

_Ciel_

I looked at the page slightly shocked but I felt some relief that I wasn't the only one that knew what Sebastian was and that there were Shinigami but I was also afraid. As I took a deep breath I set the book down on the bed and I got out of the dress and shoes to put on my usual pajamas before I cleaned the makeup off of my face. I walked back over to my bed and I crawled under the covers before I clenched the book tightly to my chest and fall into a deep sleep but little did I know that there was much more things than just Shinigami and demons.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning to have sun shining in my eyes and I yawned as I stretched my arms. I looked over and I saw Sebastian.

"You have three guests my lady," he bowed slightly.

I got out of my bed and I slipped out of my tank top before I put my favorite black tank top on and I slipped out of my mesh shorts into my favorite pair of black jeans. I looked over at Sebastian and he was pouring tea into one of the tea cups before he gave it to me.

"Thank you, Mr. Michaelis," I said before I walked out of my room with no shoes on.

I walked towards the parlor and I continued to sip my tea before I opened the door and I saw Mr. Spears, Mr. Sutcliff, and Mr. Knox.

"Good morning gentlemen," I greeted as I walked into the parlor.

I knew my hair was in a mess but that was what my hair always did whenever I woke up. They all looked at me and Grell huffed as he crossed his arms. I sat down across from them and Ronald's eyes widened.

"What happened," he asked.

"This is what I look like every morning before I brush my hair, now did anything happen," I asked before I sipped some of my tea.

"Yes another one of our cinematic records was taken," Mr. Spears replied.

I sighed and set my tea down on the coffee table.

"Looks like we have to go back to the drawing board," I groaned.

I crossed my legs and I began to ponder.

"What do we do," Mr. Knox asked.

"Well, Mr. Knox, we go to the crime scene where every one of the bodies was found," I smirked.

Mr. Sutcliff crossed his legs and he looked at me.

"We will of course have to disguise ourselves since people could've easily seen you before and they would probably find out that you were immortal and I will disguise myself so no one will recognize me," I explained.

Mr. Spears nodded and he stood up.

"I would have to agree with you, Ms. Phantomhive. When shall we meet," he said emotionlessly.

I stood up and I looked at him in the eyes.

"What about in an hour," I replied.

He gave a single nod and then I saw Mr. Sutcliff arch an eyebrow.

"What is it Mr. Sutcliff," I asked.

He looked at me and I crossed my arms.

"Why is your hair turning into a light brown," he asked.

I sighed and I grabbed my tea.

"I will see you in an hour," I said before I left the parlor.

I walked up to my room and I walked into the bathroom as I looked at my hair. I sighed and I put some water on it as I saw the red coloring drip off of my light brunette hair. I looked in the mirror still and then when all of the red was off I walked out of the bathroom and I grabbed my shoes. I put my black combat boots on and I walked out of my room towards the exit of the mansion. I walked outside and I saw all of the Shinigami. Grell looked at me first and his eyes widened.

"Melinda," he asked in disbelief.

Mr. Knox and Mr. Spears turned towards me and they all looked surprised except for Mr. Spears. His expression was strange and I couldn't describe it.

"Okay, just because I show you what my real hair looks like you go all nuts," I said coldly.

"It's just, why would you want to dye your hair," Mr. Knox asked.

"Mr. Knox, if you knew my past then you would know why I did it, now we must go," I replied before I started walking.

I walked down the road with the Shinigami following me and when we got to London there were many people running around. I walked towards an alley and I kneeled down as I looked at the stained blood on the ground from the murder that was the night before. I continued to look around and the Shinigami also did too. I heard a scuffling and I looked up to see a man dressed in all black. I backed up and the man jumped down from the roof. He landed in front of me and grabbed my neck before he shoved me against the wall as he began to choke me. I scratched at his hand and I tried to force air into my suffocating lungs but it wasn't working and everything was turning black. I then saw Mr. Spears use a tree hedger and made it go through the chest of the man. The end of the tree hedger almost was touching my chest and the man let go of me. I landed on my knees as I began to cough as I gasped for air. The man then took the tree hedger out of his chest and he dropped it on the ground before he went over towards Mr. Sutcliff, Mr. Knox, and Mr. Spears. He flicked his hand and Mr. Knox's and Mr. Sutcliff's death scythes flew out of their hands away from them. He then punched them both in the guts and they were on the ground holding their stomachs as they writhed in pain. The man started going towards Mr. Spears and he grabbed Mr. Spears' neck as he gave it a death clenching grip and pushed Mr. Spears against the wall. I grabbed Mr. Spears' death scythe from in front of me and I pushed a button as it extended at a mind blowing speed and made a crunching sound. The man froze and then turned to ash as Mr. Spears fell to his knees and he looked at me. I made the death scythe go back to its original length and I slid it towards Mr. Spears.

"Thank you," I said emotionlessly.

"For what," he asked as he stood up.

I stood up and I looked at him.

"For saving my life, no one has ever done that for me before," I answered.

Mr. Spears gave a single nod as I saw the other Shinigami get up slowly from being in pain.

"You feel pain," I asked.

Mr. Sutcliff looked at slightly surprised and he cocked his hip as he crossed his arms.

"Yes," he huffed.

"I thought Shinigami were like demons," I said.

"Tch, we are not like those vile creatures," Mr. Spears said in disgust.

I looked at him and crossed my arms.

"Well, sorry if I don't really know a lot about these things," I growled.

Mr. Spears glared at me and I glared back.

"Will darling, why not we go ahead and take her back," Mr. Sutcliff suggested.

"I can go home myself," I growled as I looked at him.

"Ladies should be protected by a gentleman," Mr. Sutcliff said like he knew everything.

"Hey, stop living in the Victorian era. This is the twenty-first century and when I say I can take care of myself, I can take care of myself. I do not need a gender confused Shinigami helping me," I hissed.

"Why you," Mr. Sutcliff growled as he bared his teeth.

"Sutcliff," I heard Mr. Spears say in a stern tone.

"I will be taking my leave," I replied coolly before I walked out of the alley.

I continued to walk and I was on the walkway of the way to go back to my estate. I heard a shuffling and I was grabbed before I felt a piece of cloth over my mouth. I tried to stomp on the person's foot but I was already becoming unconscious and then everything went black.

**The Next Day, William's POV**

I took a deep breath as I rubbed my temples at my desk in the Shinigami realm. I began to write some more of my paperwork and by the looks of it, it looked like I was going to have more overtime tonight. I continued to write before I heard the door open and I looked up to see Mr. Sutcliff and Mr. Knox at the door.

"It's time to go Will darling," Mr. Sutcliff cooed.

I nodded and stood up. I grabbed my death sythe and I walked out of my office with Mr. Sutcliff and Mr. Knox following me. When we got outside I summoned a portal and we walked through the portal to appear on the Phantomhive estate. We walked towards the huge doors and I knocked on it. The door opened and I saw the demon filth, Sebastian Michaelis.

"Is Lady Phantomhive with you," the demon scum asked.

"No," I replied.

The demon stepped to the side and I saw all of the servants running around the house.

"Milady," the red headed woman called.

"Sebas-chan, what is going on," Mr. Sutcliff asked.

"Lady Phantomhive is missing," the demon replied.

I looked at him and narrowed my eyes.

"Did you devour her soul," I asked.

"No, my master ordered me not to devour her soul and I will not," he replied.

"But your master is dead," I said coldly.

The demon smirked and he put his hand over his heart.

"Lord Phantomhive is not dead is he," I said coldly.

"He is but I'm trying to find her," a woman said.

I turned towards the staircase and I saw a woman with blonde hair.

"I am guessing that you are Lady Phantomhive's mother," I said coldly.

"Actually I'm her foster mother and I'm trying to take her back," the woman said while walking down the stairs.

I watched her with my narrowed eyes and she smirked.

"Now where is my daughter," she asked.

"We will find her Madame," the demon said while giving a bow.

"Good, I'll be in the drawing room until you find her," she said before she walked towards the drawing room.

I turned to look at the demon and he looked at me.

"I can follow her scent but I will need your help Reaper," he said.

"I cannot believe what the world has come to these days, but I will do it since she does have all of the information about the murders and the stealing of the records," I said while I pushed my glasses up.

The demon smirked and gave a single nod before he walked out of the mansion with us following.

**Normal POV**

I groaned because of the horrible throbbing in my head and I tried to rub my head but I couldn't move my arm. I looked over to my arm and I saw my wrists were in shackles. I tried to pull my hand out of them but my wrists got cut and I could feel the blood dripping out of my hand. I looked around and there was one single candle lit in the darkness and all I could hear was my blood dripping onto the floor. I bowed my head because I knew I couldn't do anything to get out of this dark place but I had a feeling that someone would find me. I had no idea where I was and I had no idea how I got to this place. The last thing I could remember was walking towards the estate but then that was when everything went black. How am I supposed to get out of a place that I have no idea where I am at? There is no way, now all I have to do in this dark room is to wait. The only thing that would be able to tell me I was still alive would be the sound of my heart beating in my ears and the dripping of my blood onto the floor. I could feel the warm liquid staining my wrists as it dripped out onto the ground to stain the ground red but I didn't know how long I could last. I felt hopeless just like how I did in my past and now all I have in the end of my life is a dark room with the echo of my blood dripping onto the floor. All I could do was wait when I knew that someone wouldn't come after me, after all I am just a human while my own butler is a demon and I was working with Shinigami on a mission. They would never need me I am only the bait and the person to help them find the criminal. I'm nothing more and I'm nothing less than what I used to be, I was foolish to even think I could survive in England for the rest of my life so I might as well just welcome death. I should just welcome death like how my mother did when she died and maybe I'll see her at the gates of Heaven. I knew she didn't make a contract with a demon and I'm glad I never did so I could just die peacefully without worrying about my family or friends. But do I really have any friends? No, they were just my servants and the Shinigami were just working with me but maybe they were my friends. But I can't really ask them that now since I'm already dying and that was when I heard a door open.


	5. Chapter 5

A woman with black hair appeared out of the doorway and she turned on the lights. The lights blinded me at first and when I opened my eyes I saw that I was in a stone room with no windows. The woman smirked and locked the door behind her before she walked down the steps towards me.

"You're finally awake," she smirked.

"W-where am I," I said weakly.

"Why at my home of course," she said in a matter-in-factly tone.

"How did I get here," I asked.

"I brought you here and why would you even want to try to escape," she said when she got in front of me.

I bowed my head and I saw a huge blood puddle under me. I was dangling in the air and I lifted my head weakly towards her.

"Who are you," I asked.

"I'm an old friend of your mother," she grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"What," I asked confused.

She laughed and she put her forefinger under my chin so she could lift my head a little bit more so I was looking at her in the eyes.

"You don't remember, do you," she whispered to me.

"Remember…what," I asked.

She giggled and she lifted her other hand.

"Now let me try to find your memories," she grinned before she set her hand on my forehead.

My back arched and I gasped as I felt a searing pain through my head once she touched my forehead. I felt like my head was being torn apart piece by piece and then I started seeing something.

_A brunette stood in a living room while talking to a black haired man but I couldn't see his face._

_"I order you to fake my death and to take my daughter to that one woman's house,' the brunette ordered._

_"Yes, my lady," the man said in a familiar tone._

I gasped as her hand left my forehead and I was breathing heavily as I looked at her.

"Aw, I took my hand away too soon," she pouted before she put her hand back on my forehead.

I gasped at the pain but this time it was worse than the last time and I screamed in pain as I felt my head burning.

_"No my mommy is alive," a little girl yelled before she was slapped by a woman._

_"No, she isn't," the woman growled._

_I recognized the woman to be my foster mother and then I knew who the little girl was._

_"My mommy is a demon she can't die," the little girl yelled as she stood up and had her hands clenched tightly into small fists._

_"Ugh, you're a cursed child because your family has died because of you," my foster mother said in disgust before she slapped the little girl and she fell to the ground._

When I felt the woman take her hand off of my forehead I couched and I felt exhausted from the pain.

"Ah, you are what your mother said," the woman said in fascination.

I was breathing heavily and I winced in pain as she gripped one of my injured wrists to make it bleed more.

"Stop," I said weakly.

She let go of my wrist and I looked at her with pain filled in my eyes.

"Let me go," I whispered.

"No, we just got started with the fun," she giggled before she walked over to a table that had a piece of cloth on it.

When she removed the cloth I saw many silver tools that I knew were for surgery and other things that were able to dissect things. I bowed my head and I closed my eyes lightly. I knew that this was how my life was going to end and then I could hear her walk over towards me. I began to think of the song I danced to with Mr. Spears and I began to think of everyone I had met but all of those memories came to a halt when I felt a searing pain in my side. I was determined to not show how much pain I was in so I kept my eyes closed and I continued to think of my memories.

"Oh, you're no fun," I heard her say before I felt another searing pain in my other side.

I gritted my teeth and bit my tongue so hard enough to actually taste the metallic taste of my blood.

"You're no fun, I think I'm going to go ahead and end you," she said but then I heard the door open.

I heard her gasp and I heard a familiar voice gasp.

"Melinda," I heard Mr. Sutcliff gasp.

I opened my eyes slightly when I felt a hand on my chin to life up my gaze and I saw all of the Shinigami along with Mr. Michaelis.

"Now why would you want her," the woman said and then I could feel something cold on my neck.

Mr. Spears looked at me and I nodded a very small nod. He got his death scythe out and the woman gasped before she began to laugh.

"You're friends with a Shinigami even though your own mother and grandfather are demons. I'm surprised your mother and father haven't said anything," the woman laughed.

I looked at her at the corner of my eyes and I gave her a death glare.

"I will never be what they are," I growled.

The woman looked at me slightly shocked before I felt the cold metal begin to move on my neck. I could feel my blood run down my skin and Mr. Sutcliff began to run down the stairs towards me before Mr. Spears stopped him. I closed my eyes as I felt the knife leave my skin and I could feel my blood continue to pour out of my skin before I felt my skin push back together. The woman looked at me slightly shocked and I looked at her.

"I was always able to heal fast," I whispered.

I looked at Mr. Spears and he looked at me.

"William, now," I yelled.

He nodded and made his scythe outstretch before I heard a cracking sound. I looked over at the woman to see the scythe pointing through her back and she glared at me. She began to say something in a different language and I felt a pain shoot through my entire body as I clenched my fists. She smirked and then her eyes closed as she fell to her knees. The Shinigami ran towards me and they looked at me shocked as they stood five feet away from me. I gritted my teeth as I clenched my eyes closed and kept my hands in tight fists. Blood started to come from my fists because I was clenching my fists so much and then I felt Mr. Michaelis unhook the shackles. I fell into his arms and I cringed at the pain in my body.

"She smells like…you," Mr. Sutcliff said as he looked at Mr. Michaelis.

"I know," he said emotionlessly as he looked at them.

They looked at him and Mr. Spears narrowed his eyes.

"She is my daughter after all," he said.

"What," I heard Mr. Sutcliff gasp.

"That is why you never wanted her to be alone with us," Mr. Spears said while pushing his glasses up.

"I…don't want…to be like…you," I growled as I dug my nails into Mr. Michaelis' arm.

He chuckled and then everything went black.

**The Next Day**

I groaned as I winced my eyes because I could feel my side throbbing as I slowly opened my eyes. My eyes clenched closed tightly because of the bright sun and then I opened them all the way to see that I was in my bed. I turned onto my back and I sat up against the headboard of my bed. I looked around my room and then I saw the dark blue notebook on the edge of my bed next to me. I grabbed the notebook and looked through all of the pages before I saw the entry of Mr. Michaelis.

**_Sebastian Michaelis_**

_Sebastian is the demon that I had made a contract with to gain revenge for my parents' deaths. The contract was completed but I was turned into a demon because of a deal that Alois Trancy had made with his maid Hannah. After a few years I met a woman and she gave birth to your mother. I raised your mother until it was time for me to go and I gave her Sebastian as a butler to have while I was gone. While I was gone I found out that she had made Sebastian wish to kill me so I was never able to go back to the Phantomhive estate. I do not know if Sebastian is still under control of your mother but because your mother is dead I do not know._

"I will never be like you demons scum," I growled.

I absolutely hated demons especially after what they had done to my family and I hate myself for being even a little part of that lineage.


End file.
